Conventionally, technology for crimping a crimp terminal to an electrical wire is known. A terminal fitting disclosed in JP5741409B includes a bottom plate and a pair of wire barrels, and an extension piece that extends from a side edge of the bottom plate has a second barrel portion that overlaps the bottom plate and the pair of wire barrels, and a connection portion that is folded back from the bottom plate and is connected to the second barrel portion. When an electrical wire is crimped, the portion of the core wire that is crimped on the second barrel portion and the connection portion is a high-compressed portion in which compression is high due to thickness of the second barrel portion and the connection portion, and therefore the oxide films on the surfaces of the element wires become ruptured and electrical resistance decreases. However, the portions of the core wire arranged on other regions of the bottom plate are low-compression portions in which compression is low, and therefore in these portions, the ability to hold the electrical wire is ensured while also preventing element wire breakage.
JP 5741409B is an example of related art.